The usefulness of a device, and whether or not a device gets used at all, often depends on the complexity of the device's user interface and the ability of a user to easily determine how to control the device.
Individuals who intend to use an electronic device frequently and require advanced functionality may be willing to spend the time reading detailed instructions and learning how to take advantage of the power provided by a relatively complex user interface with a large number of input keys. However, for less demanding users, a lower complexity relatively intuitive interface would be desirable.
One group of users who tend to resist complex user interfaces are senior citizens. Such individuals may have difficulty operating small keys due to physical constraints including poor eyesight and/or physical dexterity. In addition, in the case of devices they do not intend to use frequently, they may be reluctant to spend significant amounts of time studying instruction manuals to learn how to use such devices.
For personal safety, security and other reasons, many family members are now encouraging senior citizens to keep a cellular telephone with them so that they can call for help in the event of an emergency. Unfortunately, existing feature laden cell phones are generally optimized for young individuals who are heavy cell phone/instant messaging users. Such users are generally willing to take the time to learn to navigate a relatively complex user interface to obtain the benefit of the specific features they seek. In the case of high use users, it is often wasteful and distracting to prompt the user as part of the process of offering them various features which they can execute. Such frequent users tend to become familiar with menu options and excessive prompting with yes/no type questions can become more of an annoyance than a help.
In addition to their tendency to use cell phones much more frequently then elderly individuals, young individuals rarely suffer the dexterity and eyesight problems of older users.
In view of the above discussion, it should be apparent that relatively low complexity user interfaces which are intuitive by nature can be highly desirable in particular applications, e.g., electronic device applications intended for senior citizens. In the case of senior citizens, it would be desirable if the number of keys required on a portable device could be limited so that they could be kept relatively large in size thereby making them easier to identify and operate than smaller keys placed on a keypad which includes a large number of keys. For applications intended for senior citizens, it can be desirable that a user interface simulate a process or flow similar to that found in many non-electronic applications with which a senior citizen may be familiar, e.g., a paper book or directory.
Conventional cell phones with their relatively small input keys, large number of input keys, and relatively complicated menus leave much to be desired from the perspective of many senior citizens.
Accordingly, in addition to improvements in simplified user interfaces generally, it would be highly desirable if some user interface improvements, e.g., in terms of reducing the overall complexity and number of input keys used, could be applied to cell phones to make them easier for senior citizens to use, e.g., in the case of emergencies or to obtain basic cell phone device functions/features.